


O dziesięć metrów bliżej gwiazd

by Taifics



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Filozoficzne dywagacje Thety, Gallifrey, Gen, Koschei jak zwykle sceptyczny, M/M, Sarkastyczne docinki, Typowe złośliwości, Wspólne siedzenie na drzewie, gwiazdy, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: Miniaturka literacka, o tym jak to Theta Sigma wlazł na drzewo i grał filozofa, a Koschei, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał wleźć tam za nim... Kto inny bowiem mógłby marzyciela sprowadzić na ziemię, jak nie właśnie jego wiecznie sceptycznie nastawiony przyjaciel? Nieco o wróblach, drzewach, gwiazdach i wzajemnych relacjach, a także o patrzeniu na te same obiekty w odmienny sposób.Krótko mówiąc, scenka rodzajowa z życia małych Władców Czasu!





	O dziesięć metrów bliżej gwiazd

 - Złaź z tego drzewa, głupku! – rozkazał ciemnowłosy chłopiec, przytupując nogą, by nadać swoim słowom odpowiedniej mocy sprawczej.

 - To ty chodź do mnie, głupku! – roześmiał się głos, którego właściciel skryty był za burzą srebrzystych liści.

 - Och, jaki ty potrafisz być uparty, Theta! – burknął chłopiec, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Po jakie licho tyś się tam w ogóle wdrapał?

 - Mówiłem ci – oświadczył radośnie głos, a jasnowłosa głowa jego właściciela wyłoniła się z szumiącego buszu – chcę być o dziesięć metrów bliżej gwiazd!

 - To jakiś twój kolejny romantyczny idiotyzm, którego nie pojmuję, tak? – zapytał nie bez złośliwości ciemnowłosy chłopiec, wlepiając spojrzenie w lewitującą do góry nogami głowę przyjaciela. – Jeden z tych, w których nie chcę brać udziału?

 - Tak – zgodziła się dyndająca głowa i zniknęła ponownie. – Chodź!

 - Twój nielogiczny sentymentalizm nie wyjaśnia jednak w żaden sposób, po co ja miałbym się tam wspinać? – zawołał ciemnowłosy, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

 - Gdy tu wejdziesz, to zrozumiesz – zawołał Theta – albo i nie, ale jeżeli nie wejdziesz, to się nigdy nie dowiesz, czy tak czy nie.

 - Gallifreyański filozof się znalazł – fuknął ciemnowłosy pod nosem.

 - Idzieszzzzz? – zaszeleścił głos z góry.

 - Jesteś głupi, niepraktyczny, niedorzeczny, a najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że ja chyba też, bo się na twoje wstecznictwo umysłowe zgadzam – warknął poirytowany chłopiec, ale powoli przystąpił do żmudnego procesu wspinania się, złorzecząc tylko od czasu do czasu pod nosem.

Niebawem jego oczom ukazała się dotychczas skryta za srebrnymi liśćmi sylwetka przyjaciela, siedzącego na najwyższych i najcieńszych zarazem gałęziach drzewa. Theta Sigma uśmiechnął się, widząc ciemnowłosego i pomachał mu energicznie.

 - Ty jesteś wróblem, a nie Władcą Czasu – oświadczył wspinający się chłopiec. – Bylebyś tylko nie zleciał, bo obawiam się, drogi Theto, że nie posiadasz skrzydeł i potłukłbyś sobie tyłek... Czego ci w obecnej sytuacji serdecznie życzę!

Jasnowłosy roześmiał się tylko w odpowiedzi.

Ciemnowłosy westchnął i kontynuował wspinaczkę.

 - Koschei... – szepnął Theta i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, by go wciągnąć na ostatnich kilka konarów.

Ciemnowłosy pozwolił sobie pomóc, po czym usiadł koło przyjaciela, sapiąc z wysiłku.

 - Mała, natrętna, wróblowata zaraza – powiedział w końcu, dźgając jasnowłosego spojrzeniem.

 - Mała, zarozumiała, naziemna gnida – odparł, przytakując z komicznym namysłem Theta.

 - Doroczny festiwal obelg uważam niniejszym za zamknięty, a teraz – powiedział Koschei – teraz wyjaśnij mi, co ja tu robię?

Jasnowłosy uniósł dłoń i wskazał na odległe, wielobarwne punkciki, którymi naznaczony był nieboskłon.

 - Gwiazdy – rzekł prosto, wzruszając ramionami.

 - Odkrywcze spostrzeżenie – zgodził się Koschei. – A więc, tak, drogi Theto, to są gwiazdy. Czy jeszcze jakichś przełomowych odkryć dokonałeś, gdy ja sterczałem pod tym drzewem jak idiota, gadając do niewidzialnego przyjaciela?

Jasnowłosy przewrócił oczami:

 - Jak zwykle jesteś niedopuszczalnie przyziemny! – westchnął rozczarowany Theta. – Dziwię ci się, doprawdy, drogi Koschei, że jeszcze nie zapuściłeś korzeni!

 - A ja, że jeszcze nie wyhodowałeś skrzydeł!

Theta zachichotał:

 - Co ja bym zrobił bez twojego malowniczo złośliwego poczucia humoru?

 - Pewnie byś odfrunął.

Jasnowłosy parsknął:

 - A ty byś beze mnie wykiełkował.

 - Owszem i pewnie wyrósłby ze mnie kawał drzewska, na którym nie kto inny, ale ty właśnie, Theto, przesiadywałbyś teraz, wgapiając się w te cętki gwiezdnej farby, których bliskości tak rozpaczliwie pragniesz!

 - Od razu lepiej – ucieszył się Theta – już mówisz trochę bardziej jak ja.

 - To z pewnością efekt braku tlenu na tej wysokości. Mam niedotleniony mózg... Czy to właśnie dlatego ty paplasz tak bez ustanku? Tak często siedzisz na drzewach, że niedotlenienie spowodowało u ciebie niewątpliwie martwicę części mózgu! O tak, wreszcie jakieś prawdziwe odkrycie!

Theta pacnął przyjaciela w ramię. Koschei zmarszczył brwi nieznacznie w odpowiedzi na podobne traktowanie:

 - Wiesz co? Gdybym jednak wykiełkował i w końcu stał się drzewem, to nie omieszkałbym cię zrzucić ze swoich konarów tak gwałtownie, że od razu by ci się odechciało gniazdowania!

 - A ja sobie myślę, że gdybyś jednak wykiełkował i w końcu stał się drzewem, to ja i tak nigdy bym nie zlazł z twoich konarów! Choćby nie wiem co!

 - Jaki ty jesteś upierdliwy!

 - A ty jesteś zrzędą!

Jasnowłosy odchylił się i zaśmiał perliście.

 - Och, zamknij się wreszcie i spójrz na gwiazdy! Pomyśl...

 - Nieustannie to robię.

 - A efektów brak – pokręcił głową Theta. – To może nie myśl... Ale, Koschei, te gwiazdy! Jesteśmy, wyobraź sobie, o dziesięć metrów bliżej!

 - Też mi różnica!

 - Ogromna! To dziesięć metrów dalej od pastwisk twojego ojca, dziesięć metrów od Gallifrey, dziesięć metrów... Jesteśmy niemal w pasie ziemi niczyjej, a raczej niczyjego powietrza, dryfujemy nad rzeczywistością, ty i ja, i tylko to drzewo... To ta zabawna, mała tkanka żywa, której chwytamy się rozpaczliwie, a jeżeli puścimy...

Jasnowłosy chłopiec, mówiąc to, uniósł ręce wysoko, rozłożył je na boki i odchylił się nieznacznie.

 - Theta! – krzyknął bezradnie Koschei, gdy jego przyjaciel nagle stracił równowagę, przechylając się i rozpaczliwie machając rękami, runął w tył.

Zamrożona w ułamku czasu chwila, dziwna, ale i niepokojąco fascynująca: otwarte w niemym zdziwieniu usta przyjaciela, dłonie niezręcznie szukające uchwytu. W oczach ciemnowłosego chłopca, jego przyjaciel wyglądał zupełnie jakby tonął w morzu płynnego srebra, a tam, hen, daleko, daleko w dole rozciągała się rdzawoczerwona trawa, niby korale na dnie bezkresnej toni...

Zwinne palce Koschei w ostatnim momencie wczepiły się w przód koszuli Thety i zacisnęły się na materiale z całym uporem i złośliwością na jaką było stać małego, przemądrzałego Władcę Czasu. Jednocześnie jego druga dłoń wczepiła się w pień drzewa.

Chłopiec zamknął oczy.

Szorstka kora pod paznokciami.

Pieczenie.

Zaciśnięcie zębów.

Gwałtowne szarpnięcie do góry beznadziejnie tonącego Thety.

Jasnowłosy chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą, zajmując swoje wcześniejsze, bezpieczne miejsce na konarze obok przyjaciela.

 - A jeżeli puścimy – warknął Koschei, zerkając na poobcieraną i zakrwawioną dłoń, którą trzymał się pnia – to na pewno nie wyrosną nam skrzydła, a od gwiazd znajdziemy się znów o dziesięć metrów dalej.

Theta zmieszał się nieznacznie, patrząc na rękę chłopca.

 - Cóż – zaczął, siląc się na nonszalancki ton – być może zregenerowałbym się po upadku w wróbla i wtedy byłbym znów o dziesięć, dwadzieścia, pięćdziesiąt, a może nawet tysiąc metrów bliżej gwiazd!

W oku Koschei zaigrały iskierki, znamionujące żądzę mordu:

 - Nie wszystko stracone, Theto, jak chcesz to z przyjemnością cię stąd zrzucę!

 - Proszę bardzo – zgodził się skwapliwie Theta, dumnie wypinając pierś – a ja pociągnę cię za sobą.

 - Wtedy zregenerowałbym się niewątpliwie w bardzo porywcze drzewo.

 - A zatem miałbym gdzie mieszkać jako wróbel.

Koschei uśmiechnął się delikatnie:

 - I wtedy obaj bylibyśmy o wiele metrów bliżej do gwiazd.

 - O! Wreszcie zrozumiałeś! – ucieszył się Theta.

 - Tylko nie wiem, co niby takiego wielkiego zrozumiałem? Jeżeli masz na myśli prostą matematykę, to owszem, drzewa i ptaki są bliżej gwiazd niż istoty humanoidalne.

 - Myślisz całkiem niemożliwie, Koschei, ale tak, bylibyśmy bliżej gwiazd niż inni. Ty i ja. Do tego cały czas zmierzam.

Ciemnowłosy chłopiec prychnął pogardliwie:

 - Wielka mi prawda objawiona.

 - Nie miała nią być. Tylko ty, ja i gwiazdy.

 - Wyżej od innych – przytaknął z namysłem Koschei.

 - Istotnie, ale raczej skupiałbym się na pierwiastku tożsamości. Ty i ja.

 - Ty i ja wyżej od innych.

Theta przewrócił oczami:

 - Ty i ja, jak zwykle poza marginesem, bliżej rzeczy tak oczywistych, choć całkiem niedocenianych, a przecież najwspanialszych!

 - Nadal dostrzegam w tym element dominacji.

 - Niesłusznie.

 - Oj, Theto, nie ma nic złego w dominacji jako takiej.

 - Nie ma, ale nie o nią tu chodzi.

 - Jest ona tam jednak wbrew twojej woli, upierdliwa w swoim trwaniu i wieczna, jak ty sam.

 - Jak zawsze patrzymy na jeden obiekt z różnych perspektyw.

 - I jak zawsze widzimy go dzięki temu pełniej.

Przez chwilę obaj chłopcy nie powiedzieli nic więcej. Jasnowłosy, spoglądał w górę, zahipnotyzowany gwiezdną perspektywą, ciemnowłosy zaś, z uporem wbijał wzrok w szkarłatne jak krew źdźbła trawy na dole.

 - Hej, Koschei – przemówił wreszcie Theta. – Dzięki za _no-wiesz-co_ i przepraszam za _to-drugie_.

 - Nie ma za co, jeżeli masz na myśli olśniewanie cię niezmąconym blaskiem mojej doskonałości. I nie musisz przepraszać za bycie nieskończenie niżej na szczeblach drabiny intelektualnej niż ja. To się nazywa genetyczne uprzywilejowanie. Nie miałeś na to wpływu.

Theta roześmiał się krótko w odpowiedzi i pokręcił głową:

 - Nigdy nie spadam z drzew, wiesz? – powiedział.

 - Nigdy to bardzo relatywne pojęcie jak widać – odparł Koschei.

 - Naprawdę – zapewnił Theta – drzewa zawsze chwytają mnie w ostatniej chwili.

 - Oj, Theta, Theta – westchnął Koschei i spojrzał po raz kolejny na czerwony ocean, rozciągający się pod drzewem, po czym dodał: – a jednak nigdy nie będziesz wróblem.

 

 


End file.
